


Kiss For Good Luck

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Goodbyes, M/M, brief fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: They've been doing a dance for months, now. But this time, Gaius approaches Lon'qu with new information.
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Lon'qu
Kudos: 25





	Kiss For Good Luck

Lon’qu wasn’t sure how long they would keep up this dance. But he knew exactly how long it had been going on.

Sixty days. Two months of nightly visits from a fiery thief. And somehow, Lon’qu wasn’t tired of it.

Lon’qu perched at his normal post atop a stack of boxes. The window beside him was closed, but unlatched. There was no point in any sort of formality. It would only end up in broken glass lodged in pale skin.

Anxiety burned beneath his fingertips. He occupied them with tapping the hilt of his sword. The blade was the only formality Lon’qu extended.

He _was_ still on guard duty, after all. 

Some guard he was.  
If Basilio only knew what he was _actually_ doing...

Slowly, the window slid open, allowing a gust of freezing air to sweep into the room. Lon’qu pulled his cloak tighter around him.

A figure slid in through the window, landing in a crouch. Snow already melted off his shoulders; candlelight danced off his hair.  
Gaius looked up at Lon’qu with his signature smirk, the one that did strange things to Lon’qu’s chest.

“Evenin’, Frosty,” Gaius greeted.

“What’s wrong?” The words were out of Lon’qu’s mouth before he could even think to stop them.

Something was wrong. The glimmer in Gaius’s eyes was gone, the humor behind his voice feigned.

“Look at you, carin’ about lil ol’ me.” Gaius teased, though his half-hearted tone proved Lon’qu’s suspicions.  
“You haven’t answered my question, Gaius.”

Gaius sighed, leaning against the wall. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, displacing ginger strands. His shoulders were tensed.  
“I got a job. Casing some joint in Ylisse. I might not be coming back for a while.”

The words shouldn’t have felt as much like a blow as they did. But the thought of not waiting by the window every night was more upsetting than he ever could have imagined.

“Why would that bother me?” Lon’qu’s voice was unconvincing.

“You’re right, it wouldn’t. But, say it did. What would you say?”  
Lon’qu slid off his stack of crates and closed the window. He ignored how heat radiated off of Gaius. He ignored how, if he turned his head, he could count every freckle gracing Gaius’s face.

“If I played into your silly fantasies,” Lon’qu began. “I would tell you to be careful. I would tell you that honest work would be available to someone of your skillset if you so desired. And I would tell you...I would miss these nights. If it bothered me.”

“Right, of course. It’s gotta bother you for you to say all that.” Gaius mumbled. Lon’qu could feel his gaze tracking every movement.  
Lon’qu didn’t move, bracing his hands on the windowsill. He stared steadfastly out into the blackened night, broken by the endless flurry of snow.

“So I reckon there’s no need to tell you that I’d miss these nights, too. And that I’ll be back before you know it. That intel ain’t exactly needed, right?”  
“Right.”

Lon’qu struggled to keep his thoughts in order. Too many ideas were flying left and right about his brain.

Gaius would be gone. Out on a job. A _dangerous_ job. Lon’qu doubted any other guard would be as forgiving as him.  
_Gone for a while_ could quickly become _gone forever._ It was very likely Lon’qu would never see Gaius again.  
And all the while, he couldn’t shake the desire to grab Gaius and keep him in Ferox. Keep him safe.

“Hey Frosty,” Gaius’s voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. 

Lon’qu finally met his eyes. There was a sombre note in their depths.  
“If it matters at all to you, I’m gonna be okay. I don’t die easy. I’ll be darkening your windowsill before you forget how devilishly handsome I am.” The corners of Gaius’s lips quirked up.

“It doesn’t matter to me. It will be one less distraction on guard duty.” Lon’qu reminded. Neither of them believed it.  
“A distraction can’t be too bad if it looks like this,”  
That drew a sniff from Lon’qu.  
“Alright, I should be headin’ out, Frosty. But before I go,” Gaius pushed off the wall to face Lon’qu. “Kiss for good luck?”

Lon’qu _tsk_ ed, rolling his eyes. He would deny how his cheeks burned.  
“Too far, I get it, I’ll go. Good seein’ you,” Gaius attempted to push past Lon’qu. 

Lon’qu made a snap decision. If he would never see Gaius again, he would miss his chance.  
His heart pounded in his ears.  
He grabbed Gaius’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as he instigated it, it was over, but not before he got a taste of Gaius’s lips.  
The sugar burned in his mouth.  
Gaius’s eyes were wide, his face frozen in shock. He raised a hand to his face, fingers hovering over his mouth.

“Knowing you, you need all the luck you can get. Goodnight, Gaius.” Lon’qu tried to hide how breathless the contact made him.  
He turned on his heel and left Gaius’s line of sight, ducking behind a stack of crates.  
Moments later, the window opened and closed once more and Lon’qu was left alone. For who knew how long.

Of all the places Lon’qu thought he could end up, protecting Exalt Emmeryn from a band of assassins was not among them. Yet here he stood, back to back with a pretentious archer, battling assassins left and right.  
There was no end to the wonders.

“Lon’qu, towards the entryway!” He heard Robin’s shout over the chaos of battle. “Cover the new guy!”

Lon’qu didn’t wait for further instruction, heading towards his directed area. He could see Prince Chrom ahead, fighting beside someone who was clearly the new guy.  
A new guy with vibrant orange hair and a posture Lon’qu only knew one man to possess.  
“Gaius!” Lon’qu yelled.

Gaius’s head swiveled to see Lon’qu. A giant grin broke out on his face.  
“I told you, Frosty!”

Lon’qu found his way to Gauis’s side. Being near his warmth again awoke something Lon’qu didn’t know was dormant.  
“Fight now, talk later.”  
“What, no good luck kiss?”  
Lon’qu twisted his fist in Gaius’s collar and pulled him into a kiss once more.

“Fight now, talk later.” Lon’qu repeated.  
“You sure know how to woo ‘em!”


End file.
